X men Beast and Thunder cat Chapter 2
by Thundercat1948
Summary: Amy begins to make the long trek to Xavier's school for mutants


She scanned the African Savannah in the distance there was a grazing herd of Wilder beast with smaller herds of Zebra scattered amongst the herd. She just couldn't get the voice out of her head. It pecked away at her no matter how much she tried to ignore it.

" What's the matter Amy, I know something is bothering you" asked a large lion, he made his way up her and lay down next to her. Her long auburn hair blew in the warm African wind, she brushed it out her face revealing the most beautiful deep blues eyes which met the lion's amber eyes.

"Nothing…" replied Amy.

"Liar!"

"What?…I'm not…"

"Yes you are. But if you don't want to tell me that's fine"

"Okay, okay! It's been at least three days now I keep getting this voice in my head. It keeps telling me that I'm not the only mutant there are others, this mutant that keeps sending out these signals apparently wants any mutants which receive this message to get in touch if they want to. He's been reading the minds of mutants to tell whether they are friends of foes. I guess that makes me a friend." Amy gasped after her explanation.

"I see, what do you plan on doing?"

"Oh Zaphod…I don't know. Part of me wants to go but the other part wants me to stay I'm terrified of leaving in case there is anyone else still patrolling and looking around for me, especially now that there are more mutants they'll be patrolling everywhere looking for the likes of me." Amy's voice shook.

"You must not let fear hold you back Amy, you must be brave and strong. Anyway you can't live here forever, as lovely as it is having you, you do not belong with a pride of lions. Or anywhere here for that matter, you belong with people like you… You must go Amy, you have to. You can't live here forever slipping into an animal form as soon as any person comes within a 10 mile radius." Zaphod's voice was deep, but calm. He was so wise and old yet he still managed to hold his pride together and fight off any jealous lions who wanted to takes his pride from him.

Amy wrapped her arms around Zaphod loosing herself in his immense mane, he nuzzled her back purring. No more words needed to be said Amy knew what she had to do, without any further hesitation Amy rose to her feet and began to walk away. No looking back or she'd never leave. Zaphod looked on until she was no more than a speck in the distance, he was so proud of her for making the decision.

"Good luck Amy, may our paths cross again one day."

Professor Xavier was outside with the mutants letting them test their powers where no more of his treasured possessions could be destroyed by over zealous students!

Alex focused on hitting moving targets with his laser beam, he was getting better.

Sean was flying around an agility course followed closely by Angel (She had recently returned to the X men when she had found her senses)

Wendy concentrated on controlling her fire, all too often she would spontaneously combust setting Charles's curtains alight!

Hank was practising a different kind of agility course designed for him to make use of all four limbs and his newly found immense strength. He lifted 1 tonne weights as if they were a bag of sugar!

"Wow beast.. I'm impressed" said Alex as he watched Hank place down the weights gently on the ground.

"Hmmm am I still bozo?" chuckled Hank.

"With fists, claws and teeth. Definitely not" answered Alex.

Charles put his hand to his head concentrating deep in thought. He was connecting with another mutant.

"I heard your call, where are you. Who are you and what do you do?" The voice echoed in his head. He answered telepathically.

"I am professor Charles Xavier, I am a telepath as you have already gathered a mutant like you. I run a school and a sanctuary for mutants, I teach them how to harness their gifts or just offer them sanctuary if that's all they want. My school is on down New York. I understand that is a trek for you being in Africa and all."

"I can make my way there I am a shape shifter I can take the form of any animal I desire. I'll fly to you I can't say when I'll get there but I'll be there as soon as I can"

"We all look forward to you becoming a part of this place"

With that the connection was lost.

"Another mutant Charles?" asked Wendy

"Yes, and she will be joining us too" exclaimed Charles.

"What's she like?" asked Angel excitedly.

" From what I could gather she's a shape shifter, she can transform into any animal she wants. She is 18 years old. She is coming from Africa Amy was originally from the UK but when her parents found out about her abilities they and a mob of people chased her down. She went as far away as she could and ended up there. Also she has intellect that may very well rival yours Hank! Amy qualified as a vet at just the age of 17 remarkable isn't it!" Charles laughed out clapping his hands.

"Well, we'll see about that" said Hank trying to hide his excitement the thought of being able to talk to someone who was of a similar IQ to him was rather tantalising.

Amy had been in her swallow transformation for quite some time now, she had passed the South African coast and she was now over the South Atlantic Ocean there was no turning back now. She would always manipulate her environments Amy dived into the water a bright light surrounded her which grew and grew until her transformation was complete. Amy had transformed into an Orca (Killer whale). Orcas were fast they could swim up 55mph.

Amy swam continuously for about 6 days and nights she was running on empty and if she didn't reach land soon she would have no energy left and would end up transforming back into her human form and drowning the tides were very rough above meaning she had to stay at least 50 foot below the surface to avoid the crashing waves that would shatter every bone in her body if they hit her. She could still feel the pounding of them against her aching spine but she couldn't descend any deeper.

Maybe a Humpback or a Sperm whale would have been a better choice to cross this ocean, but she had no strength left to transform.

Finally the tides eased and she rose to the surface exhaling a jet of air and water from her blow hole, and taking in much needed oxygen.

She could see land! She swam harder and faster it was the Brazilian Coast! Her whale form finally gave way she was back in her human form unable to swim because she was so weak she let the wave carry her limp body to the shore.


End file.
